powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Duel with The Butcher: Slavery or Freedom?
" Duel with The Butcher: Slavery or Freedom?" is the Twenty-Fifth episode of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards: Groovy Ranger Arc and the start of the season finale arc "Operation: Devastation" which will focus around the final battle against Groarke. Synopsis With the defeat of Groarke and Zedd only one thing remains, the one on one duel between Zerak and Francine. Will the Red Ranger be able to do what 15 teams have been unable to do or is Free Will Forever Doomed? Episodie "RANGERS!" Zerak screamed as the energy began building. "I sugest you back down Zerak." Francine stated. "You have ruined my plans of destroying free will and you DARE to ask me to calm down Hampton?!" Zerak shouted. "If you want the offer to have a possible family at your disposal I would!" Francine bellowed as Zerak suddenly stopped. A family line at his disposal? What was Francine getting at now normally with how angry Zerak was he wouldn't of even considered that but the thought of an entire family line had him very much intrigued right now to say the least. "INTRIGUED!" Zerak stated as Francine slowly stood up dusting herself off. "Its simple I challenge you right here, right now to a winner take all duel If you win, you will have me and my entire family line at your beck and call." Francine stated. "FRANCINE?! ARE YOU NUTS!" Zeran snapped. "However, If I win you must leave this planet." Francine explained. "So If I win, I will have your family line at my becond call and if you win, which is HIGHLY unlikely, I must leave this planet." Zerak repeated. "You drive a hard bargain Hampton, very well, I accept your challenge COME TO YOUR SERVITUDE!" Zerak screamed chagrining in as Francine blocked the attack with her sword. "Zeran's right you talk too much!" Francine grunted. Francine and Zerak clashed blade for blade as sparks flew. "Your on the wrong side girl! Free Will is the enemy here not me!" Zerak snarled. "Your no better than Hitler and you expect me to believe that?! Your more full of cow dung than I thought Butcher!" Francine stated as she was keeping her defenses up not expending too much energy she needed to catch the butcher off guard, one wrong move and this duel was over, for either one of them and with her freedom on the line there was no room for errors, this would decide free wills fate! Francine span around blocking her attack from behind. "You've got a lot to learn butcher!" Francine snarled as he growled. "HOW?! HOW! YOUR A MERE FEMALE HUMAN! NO HUMAN SHOULD BE ABLE TO OUTLAST ME I AM ZERAK THE BUTCHER THE SAVIOR OF THIS GOD FOR SAKEN ROCK!" Zerak snapped as he quickly went back on the assault Francine blocking the blows but able to keep her energy useage low as Zeran on the other hand was about ready to pull his hair out before he noticed something, the Rangers were...calm? CALM?! at a time like this?! it made no sense so he had to ask. "Rangers...Francine is here gambling her Freedom away and YOUR ACTING LIKE NOTHINGS WRONG?!" Zeran snapped. "Just watch Mr. Smith, take a look." Royce commented as Zeran blinked looking to the field. "Whoa whoa whoa! Shes using Zerak's momentum against him?! and shes not expending to much energy HAHA! Francine you absolute Genius." Zeran cheered as Zerak went for a slice before Francine dodged to the side and lifted her blade under his staff and flung it to the side. "NO MY STAFF!" The Butcher screamed before Francine leg sweeped Zerak onto the ground with the power sword right at his throat. "I could end you here Zerak, I could end your miserable existence here and now and save Zeran the trouble however, unlike you I have something you lack." Francine said sheathing the power Sword. "Honor, my honor to the morphin code and honor as a Ranger forbids me from taking your life here and now." Francine stated walking back towards her team as she looked back at the Butcher. "A deals a deal, I win, game over Butcher now leave this planet." Francine said as she turned towards her friends. "Now if Im right he should be bringing that out any moment now.." Francine muttered. Zerak slowly got up and smirked. "Yes too bad however, Francine you've LOST!" Zerak shouted pulling some strange device from his pocket as Zeran gasped. ‘just as I thought’ Francine said flipping backwards as Zerak laughed. "NOW GROOVY RANGERS YOU ALL-" Zerak stated. "POWER SWORD!" Francine shouted slicing at Zerak's hand as he let out a scream of pain as the remote was flung into the air before Francine roundhouse kicked Zerak away putting her arm into the air and grabbed the device as Zerak was holding his hand as it was bleeding like mad as he looked up and snarled. "You know for the most brilliant mind in the universe you just got played HARD!" Francine said as Zerak growled. "THE DEVICE! GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE IT TO ME AND I'LL MAKE YOUR DEATH QUICK AND PAINLESS!" Zerak snapped as Francine smirked. "Funny, you see thats now how this works Butcher, here is how it is going to work Butcher, your going too leave this planet in peace OR I WILL SMASH THIS DAMN DEVICE INTO A MILLION PIECES!" Francine snapped. "NO! That is very delicate equipment!" Zerak stated as Francine held it up showing she was not messing around here. "FINE!" Zerark hissed as time passed before Francine smirked. "You'll get it back Zerak I didn't say in one piece." Francine said before throwing the device up and SLICE! Francine cut it in half. "NO! THE DEVICE!" Zerak screamed as Francine grabbed the two peices before throwing it back at the Butcher. Zerak caught the two pieces as his body trembled as he stared on the young woman with blazing hatred. "Hampton, I swear I'll chase you and your descendants around every corner of every place you go, around the Antares Maelstrom, and round Perdition's flames before I give you up!" He snarled. Zerak slowly got up before putting them device pieces in his pocket. "However, as Promised I will leave." Zerak said before teleporting behind Francine. "However, I do not promise never to appear again." He stated before disappearing. Once he left Zeran stopped for a moment. "We...won..." He started before he started laughing as tears were coming down his face before he started howling racing forward and bear hugged Francine. "WE WON! WE BEAT BROTHER HAHAHAHA!" Zeran laughed as Francine flinched. "OW! OW! Zeran pain from duel stop please..." Francine flinched. "Oops sorry Francine girl." Zeran said letting her go wiping his eyes. "Kids I can't thank you enough for the first time in my life, I've beaten him..." Zeran stated. "Not only that Zeran your free, free from that nightmare, your free Zeran happy Birthday." Francine panted as his eyes widened. "My birth- By all thats holy, ive been so locked in the conflict with my brother I forgot about that silly thing, Thank you Rangers Thank you.." Zeran said hugging them all almost ready to break down for the first time in a long while he felt...happy again. Meanwhile, elsewhere in San Fransisco, a strange Dinosaur fossil was being dug up as one of Groarke's claws had survived the blast and landed on the fossil. Slowly but surely it glowed and began to what looked like rejuvinate him into some strange humanoid dinosaur-like being as he slowly got up he let out a hiss towards the archaeologist as they fled in Terror. "I'm alive...but why do I sound different, I need to see what happened to me." He stated stumbling into the bathroom as the people inside let out a scream when Groarke saw what had happened to him he raced out of the bathroom in a roar. "WIZARD!!!! RANGERS!!! THIS ISN'T OVER! NOT BY A LONG SHOT! But the next time we meet, you may call me, Mesogog!" He hissed. Back at Earth more specifically the command center Alpha was cheering. "THEY DID IT THEY DID IT! Even if its for just a short time Zerak is gone from this planet I couldn't be happier!" Alpha shouted. "NEITHER COULD I ALPHA MY OLD FREIND!" A voice boomed as Alpha turned around and in the tube a lighting bolt struck. "ZORDON!" Alpha exclaimed. "GREETINGS MY GOOD FRIEND, I SEE MY APPRENTICE HAS DONE WELL IN MY ABSENCE." The Voice of Zordon Boomed though the command center. "He has Zordon hes gonna be so happy to see you. Oh by the way a message from Francine." Alpha said causing Zordon to blink as Alpha played it on the viewing globe. "To Zordon when you receive this me and my team will most likely be locked in battle against Zerak, your students brother. If you get this than we will have been victorious with that being said there are some changes to the Morphin Code I would like to discuss with you, thank you." The message said as Zordon chuckled. "SHE HAS MORE THAN EARNED THAT RIGHT WOULDN'T YOU AGREE ALPHA?" Zordon questioned. "I would Zordon we will call them when they are about to return the power coins Aiyiyi, that is going to be so emotional." Alpha stated. "PERHAPS BUT FOR THE FIRST TIME IN A LONG TIME, MY APPRENTICE HAS WON AND THAT'S ALL THAT COUNTS." Zordon commented. Back with the Rangers, Francine was being checked on by her mother it turned out that her arm was more badly damaged than she realized. Finally after it was strapped up she spoke. "So what now?" Francine asked. "Well Graduation is coming up, after that we have to turn over the power coins." Royce explained. "Well if thats the case, lets enjoy our last month as rangers guys!" Kaitlyn stated. "I don't know about that guys." Francine commented. "Huh, what you mean Fearless leader?" Jeremy asked. "The way I see it is this, once a ranger, Always a ranger" Francine said. "AMEN to that sister." Leon grinned. Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Groovy Ranger Arc Category:HollowOmega